elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Schindler elevator fixtures (North America)
This is a guide to the elevator fixtures applied in Schindler elevators in North America. For the fixtures found in worldwide, please refer to Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide RT fixtures When Schindler bought out Westinghouse's elevator devision in 1988, it carried the production of Westinghouse's RT buttons over to their part devision, Epco. RT was the Westinghouse's/Schindler's answer to Dover's Classic fixtures. RT is very rarely used in newer installations, although, some Schindler Vandal Resistant COPs still use RT for fire service and this fixtures is a options for some of the elevators working with Miconic 10 in North America. That is later on Epco WGH Signature Series. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.47.34_PM.png|Westinghouse/Schindler RT buttons. MT fixtures Schindler MT fixtures were made in 1989 as their equivalent to Dover Impulse and Montgomery-Kone Series-220. These fixtures typically use triangular, round, or square lens lanterns, along with a rectangular button with a square braille plate, white square button, and illuminating red rectangular light above the button. It can mount with M-Line fixtures which have few installations in Asia. These fixtures are another type of the fixtures made by Epco and provided by Schindler. Nowadays, Schindler MT fixtures still provided on the low-rise 500A elevators and special order. MT Vandal Resistant The MT Vandal Resistant looks just like the HT Vandal Resistant but the buttons are white and green with an MT floor indicator and MT chime (or later chime for 500A). Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.54.53_PM.png|Schindler MT w/ Vandal Resistant panaling TXPress fixtures Schindler TXPress fixtures usually found on the elevators which have been modernized. The fixtures is made by Epco and provided by Schindler (which is an Epco Inchline series). HT fixtures The HT fixtures started in 1998 and was first used in the Schindler 321A elevators. HT fixtures are applied on the Schindler 300A, 400A and 500A elevators. It has many different variations: Standard HT The Standard HT fixtures are the basic fixtures used in the 330A (hydraulic) and 400A (M.R.L.) elevators in North America. The HT fixtures meets the ADA requirements as well as applicable local and national codes and use jamb mounting and plug-and-play wiring for faster installation. Schindler HT fixtures use high-strength black Lexan materials to withstand years of heavy use. HT buttons look like white, rounded rectangular buttons, that bulge out and have an indentation in the center to make the button easier to press. Braille and button almost look like 1 button. Braille is black with white lettering. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.51.51_PM.png|Standard HT Indicator Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.51.32_PM.png|Standard HT Panel Premium HT HT comes in a premium variety that replaces the black lexan plastic with stainless steel. Vandal Resistant HT Vandal Resistant HT (sometimes called HT VR or VR HT) comes standard with Schindler's entry level elevator, the 300A, and an option on the 330A and 400A (MRL) models. Buttons are stainless steel, with a white dot in the center the aluminates when pressed. Phone button locations vary between the 300A (between fire service and the floor buttons) and 330/400A models (in the same area as the door close/open and alarm). RT is normally used for fire service. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.55.59_PM.png|Schindler HT Vandal Resistant Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.56.21_PM.png|Schindler HT VR indicator 3300 Series Fixtures Further Information: Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (3300 Series Fixtures sections) Generic fixtures Other than their standard fixtures series above, Schindler uses EPCO for high-rise elevators, freight elevators (pre-2005), Miconic 10 and PORT elevators. Innovation fixtures are also used for elevators after 2005. See also *Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (for worldwide elevators) *Westinghouse Elevator Fixtures Category:Elevator fixtures guide